To isolate a nuclease which can hydrolyze phosphodiester bonds at particular residues in RNA, which would then be useful in determining the primary sequence of various types of ribonucleic acid. It was of further interest to determine the interaction of nucleases with the polyamines which have been shown to bind to and affect the activity of Citrobacter nuclease.